The Blazing Blade/Script
Opening Narration Roy vowed to protect Lilina forever. However, with Bern coming full force at them, Roy's army wouldn't stand a chance. Therefore, they decided to try and take the Divine Weapons before Bern got their hands on them. Lilina showed them to a cave in the outskirts of Ostia, where the first Divine Weapon was hidden. The cave, located at the foot of a volcano, was going to be a major ordeal for Roy. Chapter 8x: The Blazing Sword (At the throne room) *'Bandit:' B-Boss! An army's invading our cave! *'Henning:' What! How many of them are there? *'Bandit:' Dunno, Boss. I hope there aren't too many of them... *'Henning:' That's strange... The Lycia marquesses should be having bigger problems than dealing with bandits like us. *'Bandit:' Well? What do we do? *'Henning:' They probably don't know much about this cave, anyway. Just lure them into stepping on the floor tiles where hot lava spurts and get rid of 'em. (On the Lycian Army's side) *'Lilina:' Roy, over here! The Divine Weapon is located on the other side of this lava pit. *'Roy:' Lilina, are you all right? Have you calmed down? *'Lilina:' Well... maybe I'm not fully all right, but now isn't the time to be sad. I need to protect Ostia, like my father before me. *'Roy:' All right... Good for you, Lilina. (Roy leaves) *'Lilina:' I'm okay because you're with me, Roy... (Roy returns) *'Roy:' What? Did you just say something? *'Lilina:' No, nothing. Anyway, I'll tell you what I know about this Divine Weapon. The one here is the sword that was used by Roland, one of the 'Eight Heroes.' *'Roy:' That Roland... is that King Roland, the first king of Ostia? *'Lilina:' Right, he's our ancestor. This sword is called 'The Blazing Sword,' or the Durandal. *'Roy:' The Durandal... the name has a strange echo to it. So Roland used the Durandal to fight the Dragons during the Scouring. *'Lilina:' That's how the legend goes. They also say that after the war ended, Roland returned to his hometown of Ostia. He raised the Durandal high above his head, and the land that had become barren after the war suddenly became lush with vegetation and life again. *'Roy:' Wow... that must be some sword. *'Lilina:' Well, it's a weapon that can defeat Dragons. It must have some special powers in it. *'Roy:' Yes... Oh yeah, I heard that a group of bandits has made its base here. Is it going to be all right? *'Lilina:' ? Is what going to be all right? *'Roy:' I mean, there's always the chance that they might have taken the Durandal. *'Lilina:' No, don't worry. Only those who are Roland's successors know how to remove the Durandal from its sheath. *'Roy:' Oh, okay. Then everything is fine. All we have to do is to get rid of the bandits and obtain the Durandal. Battle Begins After Battle *'Lilina:' Roy! Here it is! *'Roy:' So this is the Durandal... It's a very large sword. I don't think many of us are going to be able to swing it. *'Lilina:' But history has it that Roland was a small man. I think it's the person's skill that determines whether he can use it or not. *'Roy:' Then if I become better with my sword, I can use it as well? *'Lilina:' Well... maybe. *'Roy:' Maybe? Come on... at least say 'probably.' *'Lilina:' Hee hee! (Durandal received!) *'Merlinus:' Master Roy! Bern's Dragon Knights have appeared at Castle Ostia! *'Roy:' What! They're here already? (In the center of Ostia, Roy and co. leave the underground chamber, only to be surrounded by Narcian and his forces.) *'Narcian:' Hehehe... Are you Roy? I must thank you for getting rid of that idiot Leygance for me. Now, you will leave Ostia to me. *'Roy:' Don't be ridiculous! Who would give Ostia to the likes of you..! *'Narcian:' Oh? Then do you wish to fight us with that sad little group of yours? I shall annihilate you, as I did with Hector! *'Roy:' Damn! *'???:' That's enough! (A neutral party enters the map) *'Soldier:' General Narcian! A legion has arrived from Etruria! *'Narcian:' I can see that, you fool! Why... *'Percival:' I am Percival, Knight General of Etruria. Yesterday, Mage General Cecilia informed me that Ostia had requested Etruria's protection. *'Narcian:' What...! *'Cecilia:' You seem discontent. We are prepared for battle. But can those Dragon Knights of yours stand a chance against all of us? *'Narcian:' You...! *'Cecilia:' I am Cecilia, Mage General of Etruria! Ostia is now under our protection. *'Narcian:' Argh... You... you...!!! (A soldier appears from behind Narcian) *'Soldier:' General Narcian, please control your temper! General Percival is one of the strongest warriors in Etruria! And with General Cecilia here as well we'll be slaughtered! *'Narcian:' I know! We're leaving! Cecilia, is it? Watch your back from now on! (Bern's wyvern riders leave the map, then Percival and Cecilia approach Roy) *'Percival:' Are you General Roy of the Lycia Alliance Army? *'Roy:' Y-Yes! I am in charge of the Alliance Army in the place of Lord Hector. *'Percival:' I see. Lycia is in a time of hardship. Our king also sends his words of regret for Lord Hector's death. *'Roy:' Thank you for your consideration. If Etruria hadn't helped us... Ostia would be under Bern's control now. Thank you very much. *'Percival:' I'm not the one to thank. I simply followed my king's orders. You should thank Cecilia, who went against the king to help you. *'Roy:' She... disobeyed the king's orders? *'Percival:' Yes, now isn't that something? Well, I must be off. Two of the three Etrurian Generals shouldn't be leaving the country for so long. Cecilia, can you take care of the rest? *'Cecilia:' Yes. Thank you, Percival. You can leave the rest to me. (Percival leaves) *'Roy:' Whew... General Percival... Now he's someone. *'Cecilia:' Nervous, were you? *'Roy:' General Cecilia! It is good to see you again. *'Cecilia:' How are you doing, Roy? You look a little tired, but you seem okay. *'Roy:' Yes, thanks to Etruria, we were able to avoid disaster. *'Cecilia:' I'm glad we made it here in time. *'Roy:' I'm sorry. I put you through a lot of trouble. *'Cecilia:' No. It's going to be beneficial for Etruria for Ostia to go under our protection. *'Roy:' Beneficial? *'Cecilia:' Yes. Bern's been acting aggressively these days, as you know. We also want to do something about it, but since we haven't been directly invaded, we have no reason to go to war with them. But if Bern gets any stronger, the balance of powers would be shattered. *'Roy:' So when Ostia requested protection, you saw it as a good reason to declare war on Bern? *'Cecilia:' Right. We just did what would be best for us. You don't need to feel that you're in our debt. *'Roy:' Yes. *'Cecilia:' So you shouldn't thank us. *'Roy:' Understood. I won't. Well anyway, come in and meet the rest of our army. (Roy returns to the castle) *'Cecilia:' ... He's gotten so bold in the short time that I haven't seen him. Well, he is a boy, after all. (Cecilia follows him) Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts Category:Game Script